


The Problem with Reincarnation (And Some day, Obviously, We'll Meet)

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, college AU of a sort. (pre-slash perhaps) for shmoop bingo "memories"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Reincarnation (And Some day, Obviously, We'll Meet)

The issue with riencarnation is all the crap that comes with it. It's not just being named "Merlin" in the city of London and having your elementary school peers tease you about your name. Or the whole surreal issue of remembering the plots of many movies and wanting to say "No, actually it didn't happen like that!" because no one will believe you and you sound crazy enough anyway. Then there's the whole, yes, magic, turn you into a frog, but not really, thing. So all in all riencarnation, not what it's cracked up to be. Not that Merlin really knows a lot about it since it's all theorectical, and often Budhist and Merlin's not actually a Budist and this isn't theory. So when Merlin happens almost run directly into this blond jock while touring a potential college campus and his life changes drastically, probably for the worst, it's just another thing to chalk up to life being impractical. If he's Merlin, why shouldn't there be a prince Arthur?

Only Arthur does not recognize him and barely apologizes before running off towards the soccer feild (footie?). Merlin's guide is apologetic and insists that other students aren't nearly as bad. Merlin still applies to the college, and gets in. He rather wouldn't have, except that it's the memories. They're in his head, and it's like seeing Arthur, at least he's probably still called Arthur. Arthur is a normal name. Not like Merlin. Seeing Arthur, it opens an entirely new door, and suddenly Merlin isn't just remembering the stray image of a knight in armor, he's getting full conversations, daring escapes and near calls, dragons, and mythical creatures, and through it all: Arthur.

 

So it's understandably frustrating when Merlin winds up with Arthur in his lab section for introductory chemistry. It's a science for jocks type class, but it was the only chem. class Merlin could fit into his schedule this semester, and he's spoken with the teacher about using it as a basis for extra curricular work. Arthur isn't stupid, but he certainly still is a prat. College isn't as bad as high school, and oddly Arthur doesn't poke fun at his name, but there are still the stereotypical lines between those with athletic prowess and Merlins awakward geeky frame. So they only really talk in class. Still Merlin feels like he knows Arthur. Both because he knows that Arthur, and because there's just this something that's always bewteen them. And it's maddening. Merlin has had pointless crushes before. But while Arthur is clearly uninterested, Merlin still dreams about a closeness that is not romantic but somehow all the more fullfilling and wakes up with a need to polish his sword, both metaphorically, and if he had one, literally. And that sets the cast for his entire day. Some days he wishes he could just not remember.

 

He's filling in for the TA who's sick, and the professor has allowed him to lead the study session. He may just TA for the class for credit, that would make a lot more sense. He has to discuss it with the registrar, but the professor really could use another TA. It's a fairly slow night and only two students have dropped by to ask questions. Merlin is just about to pack it in for the evening with Arthur appears in the doorway of the study room off the library. He looks a little out of place, but enteres confidently enough.  
"So, Merlin." He says.  
"Yes?"  
"This may seem a bit...." he makes a rather eloquent gesture that encompasses, unbelievable and imbicilic with perhaps a side of crazy. "Why are you named Merlin?" he asks. Merlin blinks. In all the comments about his name he's never been asked why his mum chose it.  
"Well, my mum liked it. It's actually something of a family name." It wasn't but reincarnation was close enough to being in the family. And his mother hadn't really had an explaination herself. Merlin had certainly asked when he was a kid.  
"A family name..." Arthur watches him closely. Merlin tries not to squirm. "Arthur is a name historically from my family as well." Arthur says. "Once and future kings and all that." Merlin doesn't exactly blanch but he thinks perhaps he's staring a bit much. "Ah, my dad was looking at family registrys and trees and history stuff online and he, well, believes we're descended from the "original royal family of Albion"." Despite himself Merlin asks,  
"Isn't that a bit nutty?"  
"Yes, no actual proof what so ever. It's not like they kept great records in mythology."  
"Er...right." Merlin agrees.  
"Well anyways. I don't actually need your help. I just thought..." Arthur scratches the back of his head. "We should be friends. Or something. Right. So. I'll see you in class." and with that Arthur turns and strides out of the room leaving Merlin feeling a little slackjawed and rather confused. The expression morphs into a smile of it's own accord and despite the sense that the world is crazy, maybe everything is right with the world after all.


End file.
